Unexpected Friends
by Toorinh
Summary: After the devastating events of their 3rd championship, Kuroko is left a hollow of himself. Until one day, he encounters an old friend under the bridge. With the help of Sho Kazamatsuri, Kuroko finds himself once again and is ready to take on the Generation of Miracles, with his old buddy by his side once again. Follows Knb canon.
1. Chapter 1

Sho wouldn't have noticed the boy had it not been for the bright light emitting from his phone screen.

It was late; the sun had went down hours ago. He should've walked home much earlier, seeing that there was really nothing for him to do now that his knee is broken. Instead, he sat by his usual spot beside the river, under the bridge, and just.. stared. With his soccer ball placed beside him, Sho layed down on the short tuffs of grass facing the ball, turning it over with his left hand while his right cushioned his head. Encouraging messages and doodles from his former teammates wishing him a quick and full recovery. He stayed in that position all afternoon and had dinner - the usual udon- at Oya-san's place. The old man had seen him all afternoon and contemplated shooing him home, but decided against it. After all, Sho is, if anything, stubborn as a mule; he'd leave at his own time. After dinner Sho meant to go home, he really did, but the comfort of his grassy makeshift bed and lullaby of memories rocked him to sleep before he could even notice.

When he woke up, it was pitch black, save for the streetlights that hung overhead. Taking it as a sign to finally head back, Sho gathered his crutches and soccer ball and slowly treaded home. He was halfway down the street when a small white light caught his eye. Furrowing his eyebrows a twinge, Sho made his way over to the soft light, that of which he realized as he got closer was coming from a phone. Picking up the cellular device, Sho chuckled at the screensaver: a handsome orange haired boy with his arm around a smaller boy with soft, baby blue hair. The latter had an impassive face, a quirk of his eyebrow gave away his annoyance with the picture, but the taller of the two just smiled brightly as if he didn't notice. Sho looked around to see if the owner of the phone was anywhere, but found no one else around. A bit fustrated, he turned back, only for his left crutch to hit an unknown matter. When he looked down to see what it was he hit, he was greeted with the sleeping form of the blue boy from the screensaver.

"W-wait...was he always here?!" Sho half screamed. He swore he'd seen no other person around. Furthermore, why did this kid sleep in the middle of the street. Further examination showed a sheen of sweat covering his forehead and his breath was a bit shallow. COuld it be that he'd fainted in the middle of walking home due to fatigue? And to think people said _he_ was the one too overworked.

In any case, Sho knew he couldn't just leave the kid lying here in the middle of the street- too dangerous. "Umm hey, wake up.." He gently shook the boy, hoping he'd wake up. The boy's fingers twitched. SHo started tapping his face. "Waaakeee up."

Lazily, the boy's eyelids lifted and Sho found himself staring into his aquamarine eyes. As if he didn't just collapse onto the street, the boy calmly stared at him before opening his mouth to speak. "Hello."

Is it just him, or is this kid flickering in and out of existence? It's as if the more Sho stared at him, the harder it is to see him. "Uhh, hi..?"

When the boy shifted his attention to the phone in his hand, Sho finally snapped out of his daze and remembered what was going on. "Oh, yeah is this your phone?" He held the device out to him and the boy took it.

"Ah, thank you. I must've fainted on my way back from school."

Silence. Is he serious? School ended long ago, just how long had he been lying here?

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Thanks for waking me up, I would've been in trouble if you hadn't." The boy- Kuroko - was still waiting for him to say something.

"Yeah..I mean, you're welcome! I was a bit worried for a minute there.. haha…" He chuckled weakly. Kuroko nodded, his aloof expression remained. Then he stood up, Sho followed suit, grabbing his crutches that he'd left aside when he bent down to wake Kuroko up. "My name is Sho by the way. Sho Kasamatsuri."

Kuroko then bent down and picked up the forgotten soccerball from the ground. After a swift moment of hesitation he spoke up, "Is this yours?" Sho eagerly grabbed it from his hands. "Yup! This is my treasure! Do you play soccer too?"

"No, I play basketball."

"Eh? Really? You're so short though. I mean, I guess I shouldn't be saying that, seeing as how I'm shorter than you." Sho laughed weakly. There was a slight irritation to his tone at the last part he didn't mean to let out.

"It's okay, I'm actually really bad at basketball, but that's why I practice a lot- to get better." Sho beamed at that.

"Don't ever give up, okay? I'm sure you can do it! I was really bad at soccer too at first, but then I practiced a lot and got really better at it!" The awkward mood had lifted. It should be weird, talking so amiably with a stranger like this, but Sho couldn't bother to care. Kuroko reminded him of himself when he was just starting.

For the first time, Kuroko smiled. "Yes. Thank you, I swear I won't give up." Silence. "Uh it's getting really late, so I guess we should both head back now."

Sho felt just a little embarrassed for forgetting the time. "Oh yes. Of course. Hey, we should talk more another time, you can usually find me at the riverside most days after school." Kuroko's eyes showed a flash of sorrow at the last statement. "I-if you ever need anyone to talk too, I'll gladly listen, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko's smile had faded, but his voice remained friendly, "I will. And thanks again for helping Sho-san. I'll see you around."

The two shook hands and parted. That night, they both went to bed with a smile.

* * *

Please favorite and review

Whistle! is such an underrated manga...


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout all of practice the next day, Kuroko thought about Sho Kazamatsuri. Their meeting was unexpected, to say the least. Their budding friendship even more so. The boy was shorter than him, but only just barely, yet he seemed older. Kuroko made a mental note to ask Sho about it later.

Like most other days, Kuroko fell behind compared to the other members of the club. But today he managed to not throw up and fainted only once. The day before, he pondered whether he should just give up on trying to make 1st string. Though he knew he shouldn't, definitely shouldn't, watching the others (Aomine, Akashi, etc.) somewhat deflated his hope. Even if he practiced from dawn to dusk, Kuroko would never be able to achieve their skills and stamina. He would never be able to dunk like Aomine, shoot 3 pointers like Midorima, think like Akashi, and most definitely not block like the giant Murasakibara.

But he'd made a promise to Ogiwara, and Kuroko doesn't break promises.

" _Don't ever give up, okay? I'm sure you can do it! I was really bad at soccer too at first, but then I practiced a lot and got really better at it!"_

Yes. He will play Meiko, even if it kills him.

That night, Kuroko stayed after to practice as he did everyday.

Eyeing the hoop, Kuroko dribbled the basketball with his right hand and ran foward. Stopping a few feet away from the hoop, he brought the ball up to eye height and shot with a flick of his wrist.

It missed, of course.

And it missed. And missed. And missed.

Kuroko was at his 10th try. Once again, he stood at the half line and dribbled the ball, but just as he was about to run, the door slammed open to reveal 3 boys. All of whom he recognized as 2nd stringers.

"H-hey y-uou guys heard the dribbling too….r-right..?" One asked. His face filled with unmasked terror.

"Maybe it a g-ghost…!" The second boy suggested. His two companions turned to look at him, an identical expression of uneasy fright evident.

"Don't be stupid! Th-there's no such thing as ghosts! It was probably just-"

"BUT WE ALL HEARD THE DRIBBLING! A-and there's no one in the court! How else would you explain it?"

Kuroko felt that he should be offended. He wasn't. The unseen boy watched as the three fought amongst themselves, each of them trembling in fear. He decided to put them out their misery.

"Umm, excuse me." He appeared in front of them, waving one hand to say hello.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boys ran away, not a single one turned back. "GHOOOST! THERE'S A GHOST IN THE FOURTH GYM!"

Kuroko sighed and returned to practicing.

The clock read 8pm by the time Kuroko left the gym. Usually he'd stay back to practice much later than this, but today he wanted to talk to Sho. After Ogiwara left, Kuroko didn't really have any friend to talk to about his day or his feelings, things he deemed too personal to tell his parents and grandma.

Kuroko knew where the place by the river was, he passed it everyday on his way to and from school. When he got there, Sho was hugging his soccer ball and napping on the ground.

Hopefully they'll both be awake the next time they meet.

Kuroko dropped down on the grass and leaned over the sleeping form of his new aquaintance.

"Kazamatsuri-san, please wake up." He kept a steady pace as he poked the brunette's cheek. Sho groaned and squirmed next to him a while before opening his eyes and making eye contact.

"Ah!" He yelped, as he quickly raised his head, causing their foreheads to collide. "ouCH!" Kuroko rubbed his forehead and watched as Sho backed away from him in shock.

""K-Kuroko-kun! Wah I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" His cheeks blushed a faint pink color as his repeatedly bowed his head to apologize.

"It's okay, Kasamatsuri-san...it was an accident."

"Still, this is embarrassing…" he sweatdropped, raising a fist to knock his head in repentance. "Oh but I'm glad you came! How was practice today? You play basketball right? How'd it go?"

"It went quite well today, actually. I only fainted once and didn't throw up at all, well kind of. I may have threw up just a little inside my mouth.." Kuroko raised a forefinger to his chin. That didn't count as throwing up, right? Hmm…

"You mean… you usually do throw up? And faint?" Sho asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

He nodded.

"Wow." He seemed to have ran out of things to say. Kuroko was about to ask if he did that too when he remembered the question he wanted to ask Sho earlier.

"Oh yeah, how old are you? You're shorter than me, but you look older."

"Me? Oh I'm starting my 3rd year at junior high at Josui, I'm 15!" Sho was the kind of person who smiled a lot.

"I see. I'm just staring 1st year of junior high, I'm 13. I go to Teiko." Kuroko paused. "Should I call you Kazamatsuri-senpai?"

Sho's eyes widened a bit at that. "Huh? Oh, no its okay. You can just call me Kazamatsuri-san or -kun if you'd like. We're friends now after all." Kuroko nodded in understanding as he shook Sho's outstretched hand.

"Very well, Kasamatsuri-kun." If possible, Sho's smile got even wider.

"Ooh! Have you eaten dinner yet? If not, I know this great place we could eat oden!" Kuroko shook his head. "Alright! Follow me!"

He led them to a vendor nearby. Kuroko hadn't noticed this place before. "Oya-san~" Sho called out to the grumpy looking old man who had been pouring sake for a customer. The man broke out into an open smile upon seeing Sho, making him look considerably less mean. "Oi, Sho! What can I get you?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my new friend, Kuroko-kun!" He exclaimed. The old man only frowned.

"Who?"

"Hmm?" Sho took Kuroko's hand and waved it around. "Him, of course."

There was a moment of confusion before the man's eyes finally widened in recognition. "Ah! When'd you get here?"

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko didn't blame him.

"Haha don't worry the same thing happened to me when I first noticed him. This is my friend Kuroko Tetsuya, I met him just yesterday! Can you whip us up two bowls of oden?" The old man 'hmm'ed in agreement. "Hehe, Oya-san makes the best oden! YOu'll love it~"

Kuroko didn't even have time to protest before Sho pulled him down to a seat and a conversation was started between the three of them.

"So..Kuroko-san, how did you and Sho meet? You two seem awfully close for two people who met just yesterday." The old cook inquired.

"I fainted on my way home and Kazamatsuri-kun woke me up." He deadpanned. For a second nobody moved nor made a sound. The old man frowned. "...fainted?"

"Yes. I was tired and accidentally collapsed in the middle of a street." His expression remained unchanged.

"What were you doing that wore you out to that point of exhaustion?"

"I was staying after school to practice basketball." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"...well now I see why you two get along so well. One idiot to another I guess." He pinched the bridge of his nose in pretend exasperation. "But are you sure basketball is the right sport for ya? You're a bit short for a basketball player. Taller than Sho, sure, but everyone's taller than him."

"H-hey!" Sho cried out at the same time Kuroko answered, his voice the same as it had always been, "Yes. It's very fun."

Everyone ignored Sho's. The old man busted out in laughter. "Ha! You two are exactly alike! That's good, Kuroko. You play what you love, as long as there's passion in your heart, no one can take basketball away from you." Kuroko allowed a small smile to slip through at that. "But I'm curious, are you good at it?"

"No, Not at all. I can never get the ball to go into the hoop." But the old man didn't seem very surprised. "I see, do you practice with anyone? Friends maybe?" At this, Sho turned his head to await Kuroko's answer.

"No, I don't have any friends at school. No one really notices me because of my weak presence. I….I had a friend who played basketball with me, but he moved away. We promised to play against each other, though. That's why I wanna make the team." It got quiet again as Sho and Oya-san took it in. The elder man wore a pensive look as he made their food.

"I understand, Kuroko-kun! I was like that too in my second year of junior high. I'd transferred schools, so I didn't have any friends to play soccer with, so I practiced by myself." He gestured to the wall outside the vendor. There, Kuroko could see the dents in the wall where a ball had been kicked toward it many times, leaving many impressions and marks. "But then my captain noticed me and we started playing together, then the whole team started joining in. Playing soccer is really fun when you're with people you like!"

"Also," Oya-san started, "basketball and soccer are both team sports, so it's obvious you can improve just playing by yourself."

Kuroko didn't reply to that. He only looked down, pondering about what he was just told.

"Well anyway, your oden is ready." He handed each of them a bowl of udon, a savory aroma wafted through the air. It did look delicious.

"Thank you for the food!" Both boys exclaimed before digging in.

Kuroko was halfway through the bowl before his stomach couldn't take anymore. It was a really big bowl. "I think I'm done, Oya-san."

"Heh? You only finished half the bowl! How do you expect to get any stronger if you don't eat?" The old man put his hands on his hips, a half-hearted scowl on his countenance.

"But..I'm really full." Kuroko cradled his stomach, but his expression stayed impassive.

"Hmph, fine. But next time, you're finishing the whole bowl, understood?"

"Y-yes, I understand."

Beside him, Sho watched the exchanged with a full faced smile. It almost looked painful.

"Hey Kuroko-kun," Sho said as they walked back.

"Yes?"

"I've never really played basketball before, but if you want, I'll play with you. I think I can get at least one ball to go in the basket. At least one…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kazamatsuri-kun," Kuroko spoke up. They were lying side by side one another, breathing heavily after their basketball match- if it could even be called one. Said match consisted of Kuroko and Sho shooting ball after ball, trying to get one into the net. They couldn't run around, considering how Sho is temporarily crippled. In the end, Sho managed to get 3 balls into the hoop. As for Kuroko, it seemed that the universe was truly against him. It might as well be against the laws of physics for Kuroko Tetsuya to score a basket.

"Yeah?"

"You weren't always….using crutches, right?" Kuroko hesitantly asked. Using "crippled" just seemed too cruel. But Sho didn't seem to mind at all, he wore the same smile he always had from the night Kuroko met him.

"Nope~ I injured my leg during a match a few months back. My parents wanted me to give up soccer at that time, but…." Sho paused, lips curling into a slight frown, "..I think if I ever stopped playing soccer, I'd die. You know? For me, playing soccer is the same as breathing oxygen." He said it with the most serious face Kuroko had ever seen on him, and at that moment, he knew Sho Kazamatsuri was telling the truth. "That's why I'm gonna get better as soon as possible! So that I could play alongside my friends again!" He broke out in a grin and - for the life of him- Kuroko couldn't help but smile as well.

Kuroko knew it was late out and that he should start heading home, but no matter how hard he tried to move his legs toward the door, they always managed to lead him back toward the basketball.

One more shot, just one more.

Kuroko started dribbling once more, when a loud slam of the gym doors echoed through the room, signaling the arrival of someone new. The blue haired boy didn't jerk in surprised, but he was immensely curious as to who it was. After the three boys had ran out the gym screaming "GHOST" at the top of their lungs to all of Teiko, no one had dared visited the fourth gym for fear of the supposed "Basketball Ghost" aka him.

Honestly, he wasn't sure to be grateful or hurt about the rumors. On one hand, he had all the space he needed to practice and no one to make crude remarks about how much he sucked and how he should give up. But on the other hand, no visitors means no one to practice with.

"Sup…." Kuroko turned toward the door to see, lo and behold, Aomine Daiki, one of the famed first years who got into first string. "e-eh…?" Like with every other visitor, he boy's complexion blanched greatly and his frame shook with unhidden fear. The younger boy wondered if he should reveal himself, it wasn't everyday that he got the chance to interact with someone like Aomine.

"Um, hello." He walked over to where the tanned boy had been standing and raised his voice a bit to ensure he'd be heard. "...Aomine-kun?"

The latter had chosen to curl himself up into a ball in the corner upon hearing the ghostly voice, body still violently trembling. But upon hearing his name, he turned back to see a smaller, pale boy with soft blue hair and matching eyes stare back at him, his face a mix of surprise and confusion.

After Kuroko explained the situation with the three boys a few days back and how he'd been practicing in the fourth gym every day to improve his skills, the ace finally understood, no longer trembling in fear, but looking at him in awe and elation.

"Alright, I've decided!" He suddenly declared, making the smaller boy look at him with a slightly puzzled expression. "I'll practice with you every day from now on!"

The fist bumped for the first time that night.

"Kazamatsuri-kun, I got a partner for basketball!" At this point in their relationship, Sho had gave up trying to hide how much Kuroko's unexpected pop ups affected me. He jerked away at the sudden appearance of the younger boy and released a high pitched scream he couldn't bother holding back.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun?!" Said boy only blinked at him. Sho let out a deep exhale, trying to calm his frantically beating heart. "You scared me…"

"I apologize." He didn't look sorry at _all._

"Ah, no matter. So, new partner?" He raised a thumbs up at the boy, proud and happy for him. "Guess you won't have to be stuck with someone suckish like me anymore, heh?"

"Yes." Kuroko deadpanned. _At least pretend you'll miss me!_

But at that moment, the corner of the boy's lip raised to form a gentle smile. "His name is Aomine Daiki and he's one of the 1st strings. He's really good at basketball and agreed to practice with me everyday!" It was the happiest Sho had ever seen the boy. " One day, we'll stand on the same court together…"

Kuroko looked lost in thought as he looked at his hands, trying to remember the feel of a basketball. "From now on, I'll work even harder to get promoted!" He voice was laced with such intense determination, Sho could see himself in those cerulean eyes. Then, as if he suddenly remembered that Sho was there, Kuroko turned to him and said, "When that happens, will you...come watch me? Play, I mean."

And right at that moment Sho realized he couldn't. His face must've dropped, because suddenly, Kuroko's smile faded. The two stared at each other in silence as the mood took a turn for the worse. "Ah….I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun. I can't.."

"Why not?" Different possibilities ran through his head, none of them made sense.

"..I'mgoingtoGermanysoon." Sho let out in one exhale. He couldn't make eye contact with the other, for fear of the hurt he'd undoubtedly see.

"Huh? Germany? Why?" Not once during any of their exchanges had Sho mentioned Germany, except that one of his past teammates was half German and moved there with his mom. But why would Sho go all there? "Is it permanent?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, it's for my rehab. I'll have a higher chance of recovering over there." A pause. Then, he abruptly took Kuroko's hand into his own. "But I promise I'll come back as soon as I'm healed! I swear on my life!"

And who was he to deny Sho this chance of happiness? The boy himself had said soccer is the equivalent of breathing oxygen. If he objected and tried to keep him from going to Germany, Kuroko might as well murder him with his own hands.

"Ha...well if it's that, then as long as you promise to see one of my matches as well, then I have no qualms about it." Sho's beaming smile radiated nothing but pure happiness. "Of course I will! And once I can play again, you have to see me back in action on the court too!"

They later decided to exchange numbers and always keep in touch with one another. By the time Sho came back, Kuroko promised to himself, he'd definitely be a first stringer.


	4. Chapter 4

**From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 _Kuroko-kuuuun! I just arrived in Germany!_ ₍₍ ◝ _(●˙_ _˙●)◜ ₎₎_

 _I'm so excited (*≧∀≦*) ~ Gonna meet up with my friend later today! I miss you ! ouo_

Kuroko read the message over as he sat down on the bleachers, trying to catch his breath.

 **From: Kuroko-kun (•ө•)**

 _I threw up today, but managed to make it to the trash can, so coach didn't yell at me. No matter, I wish you two a happy reunion._

 _..eh..? I hope he's okay…_ Sho thought as he reread the message that he'd just received.

 **From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 _Kuroko-kun! Please take better care of yourself! (⑉_ _･_ _̆⌓_ _･_ _̆⑉) You make me so worried sometimes… will you really be okay..?_

 **From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 _Kuroookoo-kun~ Please answer ⊂(_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ⊂_ _What happened? Why aren't you answering?_

 **From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 _...Did you faint?_

 **From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 _I have to go now, but don't think this is the last you'll hear of this!_ _૮_ _( ᵒ̌▱_ _๋_ _ᵒ̌ )ა_

Sho gave his phone one last glare before closing it and placing it into his back pocket.

By the time practice was over, Kuroko wanted to bury himself. His body was drenched in sweat and he was panting heavily. Glancing at the emoticon-laced messages from one Sho Kazamatsuri, the teal headed boy wondered if he could possibly get away with not replying.

…

But he did feel a twinge of guilt. After all, Sho was just worried. But it wasn't his fault coach made him turn off his phone and hurry back to practice.

 **From: Kuroko-kun (•ө•)**

 _I am okay, sorry I made you worry. Had to practice. I might be close to dying though._

A snort left Sho before he had time to cover it. Beside him, Ryoichi halted in his monologue about life in Germany to see what had caused his friend to snort like that.

"Who're you texting?" He inquired.

"A friend in Japan." Then, Sho glanced up at him as an idea came to mind. "Oh! I know, why don't we take a picture, Ryoichi-kun?"

"Why would I want to take a picture, much less with you?"

 **From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 **[image attached]**

Kuroko stared at the image Sho had sent him. It was a picture of Sho, smiling brightly at the camera, hands holding on the his crutches. Beside him, a tall blond boy with a scowl on his face, canceled out by the slight pink of his cheeks, giving away his nervousness and embarrassment. He had his arms crossed against his chest, but stayed closed to Sho despite the aloof facade. Kuroko wondered if he was a tsundere.

 **From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 _That's my friend, Tenjou Ryoichi! ʕ•͡ω•ʔʕ•͡-•ʔ He looks mean, but he's actually totally really super nice~ He's also reaeaaally good at soccer too!_

 _Kazamatsuri-kun sure has interesting friends_ , he thought as he took a ball and started dribbling. Aomine hadn't showed up yet, so he'd have to start practicing by himself. He stopped dribbling when he realized he should probably text back as to avoid worrying Sho again.

 **From: Kuroko-kun** **(•ө•)**

 _I'll be looking forward to seeing him play one day, then. Anyway, I have to go now. I'll text you later._

 **From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 _Okie Dokie! We'll be rooting you on, Kuroko-kun~ ҉*\\( 'ω' )/*҉_

 **From: Kuroko-kun ╰(** **･** **ᗜ** **･** **)╯**

 _Played my first game today._

Kuroko wouldn't be surprised if Sho didn't believe him. He couldn't really believe it himself. To think, that it was only a few weeks ago that he'd been practicing by his lonesome in the fourth gym. But then again, once Aomine Daiki came into his life, he knew nothing would be the same after that. He was only sad that Sho isn't there to see him. Hours after he sent the text, a reply finally came.

 **From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 _What. Really? Really? ┏○_ _＼_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _0_ _ﾟ_ _;)/┓How'd you do?_

 _Things really escalated quickly… Is it because of that Akashi guy you told me about?_

Earlier, Kuroko had texted him, saying that another one of the first stringers, Akashi Seijuro, took interest in him. Over the span of weeks, Kuroko had developed an ability, misdirection. Apparently, he used his lack of presence to divert attention to other players and would intercept the ball to pass to his teammates, giving the team an upper hand. Of course, Kuroko was still in the early stages, and often missed his passes. Despite being in first string, he'd yet to really gain anyone's respect (other than Aomine and Akashi).

 **From: Kuroko-kun ╰(** **･** **ᗜ** **･** **)╯**

 _I also worked hard for this too, you know. But yes, Akashi-kun was great help. As for the first question…._ _I tripped and got a nosebleed within 3 seconds of the game. But the coach didn't demote me, so it's okay._

 **From: Kazamatsuri-kun**

 _Kuroko-kuun… I don't know how to respond to that…_

A few days later he received a follow up message…

 **From: Kuroko-kun** ╰ **(** **･** **ᗜ** **･** **)╯**

 _I go better. Everyone's warmed up to me, I think. Heal faster, Kazamatsuri-kun._


End file.
